Bitter and Sweet
by girl-hatake95
Summary: Cuarto Drabble:Basado en el manga 256.Aunque para ellos aparentara haber pasado solo una semana desde que perdieron la noción de la realidad y volvieron a despertar,sentía como si hubieran sido siete años sin verla.
1. Labios Dulces

_Disclamer: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima._

**Labios Dulces**

Se encontraba entre la gente que inundaba cada rincón del mercado de Magnolia y el calor insoportable que lo sofocaba, con el cual cada respiración se volvía una tortura e innumerables gotas de sudor empapaban su cabello y su vestimenta no ayudaba mucho para evitar asfixiarse con esa onda de calor.

Ahora después de haber recorrido infinidad de puestos y locales de la plaza se hallaba plantado frente a uno donde todo tipo de frutas y vegetales.

¿Qué hacia él allí? Un mago tan fue y frio como Fried Justine nunca en su vida se rebajaría a realizar una tarea tan insignificante como comprar la despensa diaria del gremio.

Sin embargo, eso era lo que hacia en este preciso momento.

¿Por qué? Solo por que _ella _se lo había pedido. Si, Mirajane, la mesera de Fairy Tail le había pedido que lo acompañara. Y el no podía negarle a esos grandes y amables ojos azules.

Había estado caminando de un lado tras otro durante por lo menos una hora y cuarenta minutos, sosteniendo bolsas con cantidades exageradas de alimento, por lo que dio gracias al cielo al ver como la albina pagaba la ultima compra del día.

No obstante, para regresar al gremio quedaba buena parte de la avenida que formaba parte del mercado, un camino lleno de compradores, pero sobre todo de promotores que se esmeraban en que compraran sus productos.

Suspiro, seria un muy largo recorrido.

Y así como lo esperaba, los proveedores se esforzaban en vender lo que vendían, el los ignoraba completamente, por otro lado Mirajane los rechazaba cortésmente con una sonrisa que hacia sonrojar a muchos.

Cuando se acercaban al final del tramo se encontraban unas niñas pequeñas, por sus tatuajes en los brazos dedujo que eran aprendices de magia, que ofrecían paletas de caramelo de muestra.

Mira acepto gustosa una chupeta de cereza, él a cambio puso una mueca de desagrado.

-no gracias-rechazo educadamente a una de las niñas que extendía una paleta frente a si.

La simpática maga de cabello blanco volteo a verlo sorprendida -¿Qué sucede Fried? ¿No te gustan los dulces?- pregunto al ver su expresión de asco.

-en efecto, me inclino mas a los sabores amargos-contesto con simpleza.

Sinceramente los caramelos siempre le habían parecido muy empalagosos, alegres, y llamativos. Y él resultaba ser lo contrario, reservado, frio y desapercibido.

-es algo insólito, a la mayoría de las personas les gustan los dulces-comento la joven mesera.

Sin embargo, no la escucho, había perdido la concentración de todo al ver como ella se llevaba la paleta a la boca y sus labios quedaban impregnados de caramelo.

-¿estas bien Fried?- cuestiono la maga de clase S ladeando la cabeza, confundida por que él no le respondiera.

Fue entonces cuando cayo en cuenta de que se había perdido en la perfecta forma de sus labios.

-si, prosigamos- se apresuro a responder retomando el paso, dándose una sacudida mental, intentando despejar su mente, pero vaya que fue en vano.

Y es que inconscientemente no podía evitar ver de reojo como aquel caramelo delineaba esos perfectos labios, tan suaves y finos, con aquel atrayente néctar sobre ellos, como no serlo, si resultaba tan tentador estar tan cerca y no hacer nada, con esos labios que lo incitaban a probarlos…

¡Maldición! ¿En que estaba pensando? No tenia sentido. Era cierto que la sonrisa de Mirajane le había parecido encantadora desde su batalla en el festival, pero eso nunca significo que le atrajeran sus labios y en segundo lugar, él _odiaba_ todos los tipos de dulces incluyendo el caramelo ¿Por qué ahora le resultaba tan difícil no probarlo?

Aumento la velocidad de sus pasos, pretendiendo de esa manera dejar atrás esos sucios pensamientos, pero resulto ser demasiado tarde, ya estaba a esclavizado a ellos.

Y como cada reflexión lleva a una acción, fue tan rápido y abrupto el movimiento que para cuando se dio cuenta, Mirajane se encontraba atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo.

-F-Fried ¿Qué haces?- pregunto la albina impactada por una reacción tan brusca e inesperada.

-necesito…necesito probarlos – dijo con un tono ambicioso, levantando su mano hasta tocar su mejilla pálida, con la mirada fija en lo que deseaba.

Podía sentir sus rápidos y fuertes latidos en su pecho y sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Se maldijo interiormente, ella estaba asustada.

Una parte de su mente le decía que se detuviera, pero su cuerpo deseaba que continuara y ahora que sus rostros se encontraban tan cercanos, le resultaba tan difícil contenerse, especialmente ahora que podía oler el interesante aroma del caramelo.

-¿probar que?- pregunto ella sin entender nada, con esa inocencia que la caracterizaba reflejada en sus ojos azules, que lo hacia sentir tan culpable. Pero su mente estaba inundada por una sola hipótesis, y Fried siempre comprobaba por mano propia si todo lo que veía en verdad era tal y como lo pintaban, y ahora necesitaba saber si esa substancia era tan deliciosa como aparentaba.

-necesito probar tus labios…tus labios dulces-finalizo terminando la distancia entre ellos, tomando eso que tanto quería, y saboreando ese néctar que a pesar de odiarlo, en estos momentos le agradaba tanto.

Ahora ya comprendía a su totalidad el por que odiaba los dulces, por que su aroma era tan atrayente y desquiciante como para hacerlo perder la postura, llenar su mente de sucios pensamientos y orillarlo a hacer locuras, pero de algo estaba seguro.

Que _ese dulce_ era tan delicioso como parecía y que estaría gustoso de probarlo más a menudo.

* * *

><p>Bueno esto fue lo que surgió de mis vagancias en una clase de electrónica y el color de la chamarra del profe, espero y les haya agradado.<p>

tengo unos cuantos drabbles de esta pareja que pienso agregar paulatinamente, si es que les agrada la idea.

Me despido invitandolos a dar su opinion sobre que les parecio y bueno cualquier cosa que tengan que decir.


	2. Fobia

¡Hola! Bueno aquí estoy trayéndoles la segunda viñeta, espero y les guste, como el anterior estuvo narrado desde el punto de vista de Fried , este es desde el de Mirajane.

Disclamer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, mas la historia es de mi creación, no plagien.

* * *

><p><strong>Fobia<strong>

Un ambiente muy descomunal se daba en el gremio de Fairy Tail, la razón es que se encontraba extrañamente en una gran calma y silencio, ni gritos ni peleas se escuchaban en su interior. Resultaba algo lógico, pues no había mago ninguno allí, la mayoría se encontraban haciendo misiones sin parar y tanto Gildartz como Erza ahora se encontraban acompañando al maestro a hacer unos preparativos en la isla Fairy ¿para que? para el examen de magos de clase S que se realizaría en la próxima semana.

A excepción de ella claro, era la única que se encontraba allí, debido a que Makarov le había encargado que recibiera los reportes de las misiones y cuidara del gremio. Acepto con gusto, después de todo, pocas veces reinaba esa paz en la cual podía hacer una limpieza total del gremio, organizar el tablero de misiones, entre otras cosas.

En estos momentos se encontraba limpiando los cristales de las ventanas, muy entretenida en su trabajo, le gustaba observar el paisaje de Magnolia por eso deseaba tener la mejor vista posible.

Escucho como alguien entraba al gremio y se detenía a escasos metros de donde se encontraba, por lo que volteo, reconociendo de inmediato a aquel mago que la observaba con indiferencia.

-bienvenido de vuelta Fried ¿Qué tal te fue en la misión?-le recibió deteniendo su trabajo y sonriéndole al chico de cabellos verdes, siempre le resultaba muy entrañable su forma de ser, además de que sentía un especial interés desde que peleo con el, en verdad le intrigaba su misterio y le encantaría conocerlo mas a fondo.

-bien, de hecho no fue realmente difícil, como lo esperaba- respondió sereno encaminándose hacia el tablero de misiones, probablemente pensando en cual seria la siguiente misión que tomaría.

-estoy segura de que serás elegido para el examen, has sido uno de los magos que a realizado mas misiones en poco tiempo- le felicito revelando un poco de mas, se suponía que no debía de decir como iban en sus misiones, pero es que en verdad se sentía orgullosa de cómo se había desarrollado el Justine como un verdadero mago de Fairy Tail.

-eso espero, muchas de estas misiones ofrecen una gran recompensa pero son demasiado fáciles- dijo a su vez concentrado en ver cada una de los trabajos.

-si, bueno no te entretendré mas, supongo que ya quieres marcharte a otra misión, espérame un momento voy por el libro de reportes-le pidió dirigiéndose a la barra y enseguida a la puerta detrás de esta que llevaba a la cocina, como siempre debía de sellar las misiones completas y anotar información recabada.

Al entrar vio a su alrededor en búsqueda de ese gran libro, lo identifico arriba de la cocineta se dirigió a el pero entonces cuando se disponía a tomarlo se quedo estática al notar lo que estaba en la superficie de la libreta.

Su cuerpo se paralizo y soltó un grito horrorizado comenzando a retroceder totalmente asustada, arrojando objetos al azar hacia el libro.

En respuesta su grito en escasos segundos Fried se hizo presente en la habitación.

-¿Mirajane?-dijo bastante preocupado al escuchar su grito, con una mano sobre el mango de su espada alerta a desenvainarla en presencia de algún enemigo.

Al verlo lo único que se le ocurro hacer fue ir a él y abrazarlo en busca de protección escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, todo su cuerpo temblaba, estaba muy asustada.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto rodeándola con un brazo por los hombros en un reflejo de protegerla y calmarla, con la otra mano aferrándose mas a su espada.

-e-en e-e-l l-libro hay u-na…una-era incapaz de continuar, no podía hablar debido a que sus labios temblaban, estaba aterrada.

-¿una cucaracha?- cuestiono el peliverde sin comprender.

En efecto, cucarachas, a muchos les daban asco los insectos, pero de ella eran su _fobia._

Sufría una total repulsión y aversión hacia esos bichos, los odiaba y sufría un miedo que la perturbaba hasta perder la conciencia de todo su alrededor.

-¡A-aléjala! ¡N-no, n-no quiero verla!- tartamudeo entre respiraciones entrecortadas y su pulso mas rápido de lo normal, aferrando sus manos con mas fuerza a la ropa del chico.

-Mirajane, tranquilízate, por favor mira una vez mas el libro- le pidió con voz calmada.

Dudosa giro su cabeza poco a poco, hasta donde le indico y vaya fue su sorpresa al ver que ya no se encontraba nada sobre la pasta.

-¿Lo ves? Ya no esta, se ha ido-le hizo ver lo obvio.

Cerro los ojos y dejo salir todo el aire que había contenido hasta el momento, aliviada.

-así que por estar tan "ocupados" dejaron la entrada libre al gremio-se escucho esa voz algunos pasos detrás de ellos.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y vio de donde provenía, era el maestro Makarov con una expresión bastante pervertida en su rostro, en compañía de Erza quien mantenía una ceja arqueada y Gildartz quien tenia una sonrisa divertida.

¿Por qué la veían así?

Vio hacia al frente y noto como su rostro y el de Fried estaban demasiado cercas.

Un momento… ahora entendía por que los miraban, el Justine la estaba abrazando por los hombros y ella lo sujetaba con fuerza por el torso, a cualquier vista estaban en una posición muy comprometedora.

-¡-Ma-Maestro! ¡N-No es lo que parece!- se apresuro a decir ella sintiendo como su rostro comenzaba a colorearse debido a la vergüenza, separándose abruptamente de Fried.

Makarov y Gildartz soltaron una gran carcajada muy entretenidos y Erza sonrió. Ella se sonrojo a más no poder mientras que Fried suspiraba y desviaba la mirada avergonzado,

Todo lo que era capaz de ocasionar una fobia.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? Como siempre esperó que les haya parecido.<p>

Sobre la fobia de Mirajane eh de aclarar que es real y de ahí surgió esta idea, mientras leía las tarjetas informáticas de Fairy Tail vi que su disgusto eran las cucarachas.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios anteriores, eh de decir que fueron muchos a como me lo esperaba, les agradezco su aceptación y bueno espero sigan comentando que tal les pareció y si les gustaría ver algún momento especial.

¡Mis saludos!


	3. Celos

**Celos**

Después de realizar una caminata matutina se dirigió hacia el gremio en el que servía, Fairy Tail. Al llegar vio el habitual y rutinario escándalo que sus miembros ocasionaban, mesas y sillas volando de un lugar a otro; ruidosas voces de los miembros discutiendo por cosas triviales, en fin todo eso era diario, cosa que paso de largo como acostumbraba hacer dirigiéndose hacia la barra.

Al llegar pudo ver su cabello blanco revoloteando de un lugar a otro debido a que preparaba infinidad de alimentos a los magos. Al verlo se detuvo abruptamente a la vez que una radiante sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-Hola Fried- saludó con una descomunal alegría la albina.

Hacia un par de meses ya que ambos se dieron cuenta de que tenían sentimientos similares uno por el otro, por lo cual ahora mantenían una muy feliz relación.

-buen día Mirajane- dijo a su vez con aparente desinterés y calma sentándose sobre uno de los banquillos, por dentro sentía una emoción similar de verla, ¿Por qué? Por que el siendo de personalidad muy reservada había preferido mantener su noviazgo oculto para evitarse escándalos y fastidios de sus compañeros, por lo cual solo se mostraban afecto en privado.

-¿realizaras alguna misión hoy?-cuestiono ella sirviéndole jugo de naranja en un vaso, ya acostumbrada a esa relación.

-no, preferiría tomarme el día para perfeccionar mi escritura mágica y tal vez por la tarde visitar la plaza- respondió eligiendo con cuidado cada una de sus palabras al ver de reojo que en la barra se encontraba cercas Wakaba y Cana debía de ser precavido de no ser muy notable al realizar su ultima invitación.

La maga le sonrió a la par que lo miraba a los ojos-claro me encantaría- dijo entregándole el vaso.

Sonrió de medio lado, ella capto el punto, con el tiempo que llevaban saliendo habían desarrollado una manera especial en la cual comunicarse entre ellos.

-Bien-dijo simplemente dándole un leve sorbo a su bebida, enseguida Mira continuo con su labor al dar por concluida la conversación.

Centró su mirada en el contenido del vaso con apatía, escuchando la dulce voz de su novia ofreciéndole algo de comer a Wakaba.

-Preferiría que tu aceptaras comer conmigo hermosa-le respondió a Mirajane.

Que un sujeto acosara a su novia debería de incomodarle e incluso enojarle, no obstante no desvió la mirada de su vaso, ni siquiera cambio su gesto, en realidad no le molestaba de ninguna manera escuchar al mago de la pipa invitar a salir a Mira, ella siempre lo rechazaba y además personalmente el no era celoso nunca había experimentado esa sensación por nadie y a su parecer así seguiría. Al contrario, consideraba que los celos eran muestra de falta de confianza.

Escuchó un par de pasos caminar hacia la barra hasta posicionarse a su lado, cosa que ignoró.

-Ho-hola Mira-saludo una vocecita que estaba a su lado, lo que llamo su atención por lo que giro la mirada; era un niño de no mas de diez años, su cabello era negro y corto al igual que sus ojos, se le hacia conocido como si ya lo hubiera visto antes, más no recordaba exactamente quien era.

-Ah, hola Romeo- contesto el saludo la albina.

Claro, ese niño era el hijo de Macao, ahora recordaba, regularmente cuando el regresaba de misión se encontraba a ese niño de la mano de su padre dirigiéndose a su hogar.

-E-esto…creo que hoy te ves m-muy bo-bonita- dijo el pequeño desviando la mirada.

Ese gesto hizo que en él un ligero calambre molesto recorriera su pecho, por alguna razón ese halago no le agradaba mucho.

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias Romeo- dijo la peliblanca con una de sus hermosas sonrisas, provocando un leve sonrojo en el pequeño.

De manera inconsciente una de sus cejas se torció, comenzaba a incomodarle ese niño, no le gusto en lo absoluto que Mirajane le sonriera, en especial por que ese niño se había sonrojado, ese niño sentía pena frente a su chica.

-Bueno…yo…q-quería regalarte e-esto…-prosiguió el pequeño, fue cuando se percato de que aquel pequeño pelinegro tenia en su mano una rosa blanca, que con timidez le entrego a la albina.

Su ceño se frunció hasta el punto que pareciera que sus cejas quisieran juntarse, ahora en verdad estaba molesto, su mano derecha estaba oprimiendo fuertemente el vaso de cristal como si quisiera romperlo…

Parpadeo dos veces, cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Él, estaba sintiendo celos, algo realmente ridículo por que aquel era un niño pequeño, no había por que tener celos.

Respiro un par de veces para recuperar su postura, el pensaba con la cabeza fría y no iba a cometer una tontería por aquella pequeñez.

-Oh, gracias Romeo, eres un niño muy lindo- le agradeció la hermosa albina inclinándose un poco depositando un beso sobre su mejilla.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el beso, es decir hizo que perdiera la noción de la realidad, pues haciendo caso omiso a todas sus reflexiones, se puso de pie y se acerco a Mirajane, de manera repentina la sujeto por la cintura y la besó de manera pasional, tomándola por sorpresa, sin embargo, necesitaba hacerles saber a los demás que ella era suya, que solo le pertenecía a el y que nadie mas podía tocarla.

Se separó por la falta de aire y la observo al rostro, por su mirada sabia que ella estaba muy confundida y aturdida.

-Fried…nos vieron-le hizo saber señalando detrás de el.

Vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de su equivocación, el gremio detuvo sus peleas y ahora estaban boquiabiertos con los globos oculares casi saliéndoseles de sus orbitas debido a la sorpresa.

Cometió un muy grave error, por culpa de sus celos ahora todo el gremio había descubierto uno de sus secretos más guardados y peor aun:

Por celos de un niño.

**...:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:*:..:***

Bueno que va, es un drabble, es corto y no es la gran cosa, pero es algo que es relajado y divertido que escribir y espero igualmente que leer.

Como quien dice un review por más corto que sea es bueno y alimenta al corazón del escritor, asi que sean bienvenidos.


	4. Bella

Hola, bueno aquí les traigo un drabble mas, este surgió de unos poemas que recientemente leí, y esta basado en una imagen del ultimo manga de FT y una situación comentada, en Fairy Tail 256 en su segunda pagina aparece una fiesta con todos los personajes, para lo s que le echaron ojo , pudieron notar que Freed esta observando a Mirajane, y bueno no me resistí a escribir mi versión de los pensamientos del Justin.

_Disclamer: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima._

**Bella**

Sin duda alguna, el gremio se merecía una gran celebración, después de haber desaparecido durante siete largos años y regresar vivos, era un milagro, agregando el regreso de Laxus a Fairy Tail (que en lo personal lo alegraba en demasía), debían de celebrarlo al puro estilo Fairy Tail, es decir bebiendo licor, bailando ridículamente y cualquier ocurrencia que se les pudiera venir a la mente.

No obstante aun en medio de aquel alborotado y alegre ambiente no podía evitar observarla.

Sus manos suaves y delgadas mantenían con gran agilidad y equilibro un par de bandejas con vasos de embriagante licor sobre ellas. Sus cabellos blancos y sedosos por su espalda se mecían suavemente por el meneo de su cabeza. Sus hombros tensos eran cubiertos por los listones rosas de su vestido que se enlazaban sobre su pecho formando un moño llamativo, que hacia fijar la vista en su busto. De allí hacia abajo su vestido ceñido al cuerpo, resaltando su esbelta figura, haciendo hincapié a sus amplias caderas rodeadas por un fino listón con adornos en sus laterales, que hacían que se resaltara su forma de caminar. El resto de su vestido caía suelto hasta sus tobillos, donde al final se encontraban unos blancos y menudos pies. Lo más destacable de ella, sus ojos grandes y azules fijos sobre cada mesa, esperando satisfacer la necesidad de bebida de todos, y que a su vez al ver las locuras de los magos hacían que sus finos labios se curvearan hacia arriba.

Sin duda ella no había cambiado en lo absoluto, no obstante la contemplaba a detalle, por que aunque para ellos aparentara haber pasado solo una semana desde que perdieron la noción de la realidad y volvieron a despertar, sentía como si hubieran sido siete años sin verla.

-no te preocupes, Mirajane sigue igual de hermosa-dijo de pronto en son de broma una voz a un costado de él, provocando que saliera de su hipnosis y girara la cabeza para ver al dueño de esa voz que conocía perfectamente.

-Bickslow- pronuncio al ver que su amigo del casco lo observaba con una sonrisa entretenida, al parecer se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

- no debes inquietarte Freed, Mirajane no ha envejecido, sigue igual que hace siete años-dijo el mago divertido.

-tsk, no les voy a negar que es bella- se inmiscuyo en su platica Evergreen, extendiéndose sobre la mesa para hacerse parte de la platica y no ser escuchada por Lisanna, quien se encontraba a su lado charlando entretenidamente con Laxus- pero en mi opinión creo que debería demostrar mas sus atributos-dijo en voz baja señalando su tatuaje de Fairy Tail, claramente haciendo referencia a su propio escote tan notable.

Resopló, al parecer sus camaradas ya se habían percatado de sus más profundos pensamientos y no tenia sentido ocultarlo, así que podía hacerles notar dos grandes errores en lo dicho.

-te equivocas Evergreen, Mirajane es perfecta tal y como es-le dirigió la mirada a su compañera castaña, quien rodo los ojos y bufo, sin gustarle nada lo dicho.

Enseguida vio hacia su amigo de la gran lengua- y Bicsklow, te aseguro que ella será mas bella en cuantos mas años pasen-.

Sus dos amigos se vieron el uno a otro con expresión de confusión y ladearon la cabeza sin comprenderlo.

Y es que a vista de cualquiera, la belleza se da en la flor de la juventud, y con el paso de los años pasa y se pierde.

Era tal y como Bickslow y Evergreen lo percibían, pero estaban equivocados, por que él estaba viendo la verdadera belleza.

Él veía el interior de Mirajane.

Y por ello podía describir por que era tan bella.

Sus manos no eran lindas por que fueran suaves y delgadas, si no por que sabían el momento adecuado para acariciar quien lo necesitaba.

Como en el festival de Fantasia, cuando habían tenido una dura batalla, no obstante ella le había tomado de la mano y le había echo ver que los magos de Fairy Tail estaban uno para otro.

O la vez que ella y Lisanna se enfrentaron a Azuma, y había abrazado a Lisanna para protegerla de la explosión.

No era por que su cabello fuera blanco y sedoso como las nubes, si no por que no temía dañarlo en batallas, y demostraba que sus deseos eran tan puros como su color.

Sus anchas caderas y el movimiento provocativo de estas no eran por que así lo quisiera.

Si no por el esfuerzo y esmero con el que barría y aseaba todo el piso del gremio tras una fiesta realizada.

Sus ojos no eran bellos por que fueran grandes y azules, si no por que su mirada era tierna y profunda y que podía trasmitir los sentimientos a través de ellos, y por más desdichado que uno fuera, siempre trataba de buscar cosas buenas.

Por que a él no lo había destruido y dado por perdido cuando se rebelo en contra de Fairy Tail, si no vio mas allá, mas allá incluso de lo que el lograba ver de si mismo.

Sus ojos eran como una puerta hacia su interior, y alcanzaba a reflejar lo que sentía en ellos, y por ello siempre observaba a los ojos a las personas, como dar una bienvenida calurosa a un nuevo miembro.

Pero sobre todo su boca, no eran sus labios atractivos por que fueran finos y pequeños, si no por que siempre hablaban palabras amables. Y ante cualquier cosa, su símbolo personal y único, era su sonrisa.

Siempre le sonreía a todos y era su símbolo que la distinguía, que sonreía con dulzura a todos y cada uno de sus amigos, cada vez que regresaban de una misión, se marchaban o simplemente por hacerlos sonreír también a ellos.

Como la primera sonrisa que le había dedicado, junto esa mirada cálida y el calor de su mano, esa sonrisa lo había cautivado y lo habían hecho cambiar.

Y si, Evergreen estaba muy equivocada, por que aunque Mirajane no mostrara su cuerpo para verse mas atractiva, como en el caso de Lucy, a él no le importaba su cuerpo, ni su vestimenta ni su peinado, el contemplaba su forma de ser.

Y su encanto sin duda aumentaba cada día, y como le dijo a Bickslow, con el pasar de los años, seria mas y mas bella.


End file.
